El Hospital Casannova
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Las mujeres Casannova comienzan a trabajar en el hospital privado que la familia posee, deberán contratar nuevo personal... El nuevo personal hará que ellas pierdan un poco la cabeza...
1. Chapter 1

**Atención: Les recomendamos leer los fanfics de la familia Casannova, ya que este fic habla sobre las mujeres de dicha familia. Las historias la pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.**

Los personajes como la historia son de nuestra **AUTORIA**, excepto los conocidos por la saga crepúsculo que pertenecen a _stephenie meyer._

Desde ya gracias x siempre apoyarnos y cualquier consulta que tengan pueden enviarnos un imbox o seguirnos en nuestro twitter oficial (arroba)FCasannova

Un saludo.

_Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi._

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Apagué el despertador con la palma de la mano y este dejó de sonar, la radio se conectó como todas las mañanas en mi emisora de rock favorita.

-Bueeeeenos días, esto es KLS Splash la cadena de radio donde el rock nunca muere, son las siete de la mañana, las carreteras están despejadas y esta noche hay fiesta de camisetas mojadas en la segunda avenida principal en el bar de Rico's, así que vamos dormilones levantad de la cama con una canción que os animará, noche de estrellas caídas del grupo Trapnest- sonreí y subí el volumen-.

La mano de Hakon abarcaba uno de mis pechos y estaba dormido boca abajo con la boca medio abierta y el pelo revuelto, adorable.

Besé su mejilla.

-Me tengo que ir- murmuré-.

Me acercó a su cuerpo comenzándose a despertar.

-¿Y esa canción?-.

-Es tuya-.

-Oh, cierto-.

-Tengo que irme...-.

-Vale, te pasaré a recoger-.

-Vale-.

Lo besé en los labios y abracé antes de salir de la cama.

Me puse su camiseta bajo su atenta mirada.

-¿Te gusta la vista?-.

Apoyó su codo en la almohada y sostuvo su cabeza con su mano mirándome, asintió sonriendo.

-Pervertido-.

-Mucho-.

Se levantó completamente desnudo y sonreí al verle.

-Vamos a la ducha, no puedes llegar tarde al trabajo-.

-Eso es verdad-.

**(Pov Judit)**

Tomé la taza de café lo más rápido que pude, casi me atraganto y junté todos los historiales de los pacientes nuevos, que anoche tuve que revisar.

Troy acababa de llegar de trabajar y estaba claramente cansado.

-Te llevo- dijo tomando las llaves del coche-.

-No hace falta- susurré-.

-Claro que la hace-.

Me giré para mírale.

-No deberías vestir tan... corta-.

Acarició el final de mis medias por debajo de mi falda del uniforme.

-No voy corta- le miré fijamente- es el uniforme-.

-Ya lo veo... me gustas con uniforme-.

Sonreí.

-Vamos, que no puedo llegar tarde-.

-Vale, me pasaré con tu padre a por ti-.

-Vale-.

Me sujetó las caderas y me besó en los labios.

-Un café excelente- susurró con los ojos cerrados-.

Asentí y le abracé por el cuello.

Me subió en sus brazos sin esfuerzo a penas y me llevó al coche de camino al trabajo.

**(Pov Anny)**

No llego... no llego...

Me abroché los botones del uniforme, Hannival me había entretenido, fue llegar y verme vestida y me tumbó en la cama hasta que... vamos hasta que estuvimos exhaustos.

-No llego- susurré poniéndome los zapatos blancos-.

-Te llevaré-.

Él se vistió en poco tiempo y eso que poner un traje decían que tenía trabajo y aún con una noche sin dormir, y recién follado, parecía un actor de cine.

-No es justo- susurré-.

-¿El que no es justo?-.

-Tú estás muy guapo y yo...-.

-Tú estás jodidamente sexy-.

Sonreí y me sonrojé.

-Y cuando vengas no quiero que te quites este uniforme, quiero quitártelo yo- acercó sus labios a mi cuello- con la boca- susurró-.

Tragué saliva y asentí.

-Vamos peque, que llegas tarde-.

**(Pov Atenea)**

Iba en el coche de camino al hospital anoche no pude dormir y es que a V le dio por jugar a los jefes, juego que me encantaba, pero era difícil seguirlo el ritmo.

Sonreí al pensarlo. Al llegar me crucé con Eliagiar, el marido de Dasha, hija de Blasco.

Ellos dos habían comprado una casa en italia y se habían quedado ya que aquí había más trabajo para Eliagiar, su esposa estaba terminando la cerrera de a diseñadora de interiores, y lo estaba haciendo aquí.

-Buenos días Atenea- dijo dando un sorbo a su café de

Starbucks-.

-Buenos días, dije revistando el interior de mi bolso-.

Al momento apareció Troy y Hannival en coches diferentes y despidieron a sus mujeres vestidas de enfermeras, la última fue Xinia con el pelo mojado.

-Hola a todos- dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo-.

La clínica hacía más o menos dos meses que la teníamos abierta pero necesitábamos personal, yo me ocupaba de la parte de psiquiatría, Eliagiar era cirujano, las chicas eran enfermeras excepto Xinia, que se ocupaba de los cadáveres y también en intervenciones quirúrgicas junto con Eliagiar.

-Hoy tenemos la selección de personal- dijo Xinia-.

-Si- dijo Anny- están todos esperando dentro-.

Asentí y entramos para contratar al nuevo personal.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**(Pov Dario) **

Abrí mis ojos al sentir los labios de Alaska, mi pequeña mujer, sobre mi torso. Medio sonreí al verla.

-hola -susurro ella sonriendo.

La bese en la punta de la nariz.

-hola -.

Ella se sonrojo.

-¿Qué hora es? -la rodee con ambos brazos.

-son las nueve y media -.

-¡¿Qué?! -me levante de la cama de un salto -mierda, mierda -

-¿Qué pasa? -

Alaska se sentó sobre la cama, su cabello caía sobre su espalda.

-al hospital, debía estar a las ocho -

Me metí en el baño tomando una ducha rápida, sentí la mano de Alaska por mi espalda. Sonríe girándome

Ella sonrió y me abrazo por el cuello besándome en los labios.

Sujete su cintura con mis manos y la subí a mi cadera-

-yo también llego tarde al trabajo -

Medio sonreí mordiendo sus labios.

-pues... aprovechemos -dije besando entre sus senos.

**(Pov Xinia)**

-¿donde está Darío? -.

El era mi nieto, hijo de mi hija. Era medico, se había especializado en cardiología.

-pues lo he llamado, y nada -dijo mi hija -. debe estar... en una emergencia.

Reí al escucharla.

-claro, emergencia -.

Estábamos todas junto a Eliagiar, en una sola. Una mesa con unas sillas detrás de nosotras, y una silla en medio de la sala.

Eliagiar, era el director del hospital, aparte de ser el cirujano y cada una ocupada un cargo importante.

Anny y Judith a pesar de ser médicos, prefirieron trabajar de enfermeras.

-Jared Miller -dijo Eliagiar.

La puerta se cerró y al levantar mi vista vi a un hombre, guapo. Debia reconocerlo. Alto, corpulento. De ojos claros y pelo rubio. Todas estábamos como yo.

"ESTAS CASADA XINIA"

Cerré mis ojos respirando hondo, y al abrirlos mire a mi madre que estaba con una sonrisa de quinceañera en el rostro mientras lo miraba.

-estas contratado -dijo mi madre y todas nos giramos a mirarla.

-gracias señora -dijo el tal Jared sonriendo -

-me puedes llamar Atenea -.

-muy bien, Atenea -.

"Esto se pondrá bueno"


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

**(Pov Judit)**

Ya todo el personal estaba contratado, era el primer día en el que trabajaríamos todos juntos.

Troy se había empeñado en traerme al trabajo y casi se atraganta con su café cuando ve a Roger, un chico de mi edad, recién licenciado en enfermería, éramos compañeros de trabajo.

Me saludó vestido con un chándal oscuro, tenía los ojos claros y el pelo negro.

-¿Quien coño es ese?- dijo tosiendo-.

-Es mi compañero de trabajo-.

-NO ME JODAS JUDIT-.

-¿Por qué gritas?- susurré-.

-¿No había otro... otra?-.

-No, no lo había- me bajé del coche y suspiré-.

Entré en el hospital saludando al chico con la cabeza.

**(Pov Atenea)**

_"Debrías contarselo a V..."-._

No es que fuese a hacer nada con el doctor Jared, cardiólogo de este hospital.

Solo éramos buenos amigos, ya habíamos tomado un café y habíamos hablado de todo un poco.

Él se licenció en la misma facultad que yo, pero dos años antes era guapo, había que reconocerlo pero... nadie se podía comparar con mi esposo. ¿Entonces porque me sentía culpable?.

Respiré hondo y entré en la sala del sótano donde Xinia desde primera hora de la mañana realizaba autopsias.

-Hija...-.

-Hola mamá- dijo abriendo el pecho de un hombre con una especie de sierra-.

-Mierda... deja eso un momento-.

-Llego tarde y tengo hambre, no puedo comer mientras trabajo-.

-Imagino el porqué-.

-Normalmente Hakon me da pequeños bocados mientras hago esto-.

-Mierda, eso es siniestro-.

Xinia me miró.

-¿Que pasa mamá?-.

-¿Crees que debería contarle a tu padre lo de Jared?-.

Soltó lo que tenía en las manos.

-¿Un día y ya la has cagado?-.

-NO CRISTO, NO, JAMÁS ENGAÑARÍA A TU PADRE. Es solo que somos amigos-.

-Díselo, papá se enterará y se pondrá histérico-.

-Señorita- dijo una mujer alta y guapa entrando en la sala, su pelo era rubio y listo hasta por debajo de su espalda y tenía una sonrisa pícara-.

-¿Eres mi ayudante?-.

-si señorita...-.

-Señora Winchester-.

-Señora Winchester- repitió obediente la chica-.

-Bueno... os dejo trabajar-.

Miré mi agenda, tenía varios pacientes, más tarde le contaría a V.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Anny)**

-no es necesario que me acompañes -murmure.

Mire a Hannival que estaba fumando mirándome fijamente.

-sí lo es -me contesto -.

Mordí mi labio y mire mis manos avergonzada, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando Hannival me miraba con esos ojos tan suyos.

-la limusina está de más -murmure -es mucho...-

-no, no lo es-.

Respire hondo.

-es lo apropiado dijo.

Reí bajito al escucharlo.

Para mí la limusina era mucho, pero si él decía que no. Era mejor no contradecirlo. Hannival era muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muuuuuy terco.

Cuando la limusina se detuvo, le bese en la mejilla y salí disparada de allí entrando al hospital. En ese momento me cruce con Troy pero este estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no me vio.

No era por nada, pero quería llegar lo más parido posible al trabajo... eso, y que quería ver a Christian. El era jefe de enfermería, y quería ponerme al día con todo lo referido a los pacientes.

Cruce corriendo los pasillos del hospital.

No estaba haciendo nada malo-

-hola -me saludo Christian cuando me lo cruce por el pasillo -¿dónde vas tan apurada Anny? -.

Era guapo, debía admitirlo. Tenía su pelo oscuro, medio largo despeinado y unos ojos verdes agua muy profundos.

-a buscarte -murmure y al darme cuenta de lo que dije negué rápidamente -a buscarte para comenzar con el trabajo de hoy -.

**(Pov Eliagiar)**

Hoy teníamos mucho trabajo, como todos los días en un hospital. No era por nada, pero no deseaba que hoy ninguna emergencia apareciera.

Quería irme a casa...-

Me quede perdido en mis pensamientos a ver a la mujer que se me estaba acercando en ese uniforme de enfermera que debía admitirlo le quedaba bastante bien.

Su tez era blanca, y su pelo negro y corto. Respire hondo.

-buenos días Doctor Cullen -.

-este...-

_"¿este? ¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PENSANDO?"_

-Soy Camila, su ayudante -dijo esta chica sonriendo como una colegiala.

Respire todo lo hondo que pude.

_"concéntrate en el trabajo Eliagiar" _


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**(Pov Troy)**

Fui a la casa de los Casannova, me encontré con V Casannova, atareado como siempre y la mujer de Brian que le ayudaba en el trabajo.

-Tenemos que hablar- le dije-.

Este arrugó la frente y asintió.

Hizo un gesto para quedarnos a solas.

Tomé asiento en uno de los sofás del salón y dejé las carpetas de varios colores a mi lado.

-He llamado a Hannival, Dasha y Hakon para que vengan-.

-Claro... ¿qué pasa?-.

Los tres citados vinieron uno tras otro. Hannival iba fumando y se sentó enfrente de mí, Hakon se quedó de pie junto a la puerta y Dasha se puso al lado de V tras el escritorio de madera antiguo.

-¿Notáis a vuestras parejas algo raras en estos dos días que la clínica está abierta?-.

-Eso no te importa- dijo Hakon-.

-Que te jodan Rapuncel- dije encendiendo un cigarrillo- tu mujer tiene a dos detrás-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Hay una chica Jeshica, ayuda a Xinia en el hospital y se le está insinuando, pero eso no es todo, he revisado las cámaras de seguridad y...-.

-Espera espera- dijo V- cuenta desde el principio-.

-Han contratado personal nuevo en el hospital, pirateé la señal de las cámaras de vigilancia y he visto un par de cosas interesantes, lo supe al ver a Judit hablando con uno de los nuevos chicos que trabajan allí-.

-Vale- dijo Dasha- continúa-.

-Atenea tiene muy buena relación con el jefe ce cardiología, Jared tiene su misma edad y se graduaron casi a la vez, el chico es todo lo parecido a una escultura de belleza. Anny toma café con su jefe Christina, por otro lado, Eliagiar se está viendo acosado por Camila su enfermera... y otro moreno le está tirando también a Xinia, Sebastian, el recepcionista y celador-.

-Los matamos...- dijo V-.

-No, esto es una prueba- dijo Hakon- veremos que hacen ellas y él, veremos si nos lo cuentan o no nos lo cuentan y si no lo hacen es porque esperan que pase algo...-.

-Oye yo no creo que...- comenzó Hannival-.

-¿Tienes miedo de que elija a un chico de su edad Hannival?- dijo Hakon- pues te aguantas como todos-.

-V...- comencé-.

-¿Si?-.

-Atenea cree que está haciendo algo malo... seguramente porque espera que pase algo-.

V apretó su mandíbula.

-Si me disculpais...-.

Salió de su propio despacho.

-Yo me ocupo...- dijo Hakon-.

Dasha estaba llorando y también se fue, en cuando a Hannival estaba ausente.

-Ese Christian... ¿cómo es?- dijo al fin-.

Le pasé la foto del chico.

-Mierda... es un crío, como ella... y guapo-.

-Si... en realidad todos tienen algo...-.

-Entiendo...-.

-¿quieres una copa?-.

-Si... ¿tu porque estas tan relajado?-.

-Me he fumado un porro-.

-Creo que necesito algo así, no sé si voy a poder actuar... delante de ella...-.

-Sigamos el consejo de Hakon... a ver qué pasa-.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**(Pov Hakon)**

Salí detrás de V, digamos que no le cayó muy bien la noticia. Bueno en realidad a nadie le cayó bien la noticia.

Sabiendo que nuestras mujeres estaban siendo asechadas.

-déjame en paz rapuncel -siseo V.

-sabes que no lo haré -le conteste.

Comencé a fumar mientras este caminaba de un lado a otro por su habitación, me tumbe en la cama. ¿Para qué estar de pie?, este estaría así un largo rato.

-Atenea no puede hacer eso, no puede -

Lo mire exhalando el humo por la nariz.

-matare a ese sujeto, juro por mi madre que lo matare -.

Fue hasta el mini bar y se sirvió una copa.

-¿y tú?, ¿por qué estas tan tranquilo? -me miro -bájate de mi cama -.

-no quiero -sonreí -aparte matare a esos, y a tu hija la castigare -.

-eso sobraba rapuncel -.

-pues te jodes -.

**(Pov Xinia)**

-¿necesita algo más señora Winchester? -.

Me dijo esa chica, arrugue la frente intentando recordar su nombre, pero nada. Me encogí de hombros y la mire.

-no -.

Salí del depósito de cadáveres del hospital y camine rápidamente hacia la planta superior, quería hablar con Hakon. Hoy en todo el día no habíamos hablado.

Me preguntaba que estaba haciendo.

Seguro comiendo patatas fritas, o tocando algo, o mirando hacia la nada, o fumando, o comiendo con Rex, uno de nuestros perros. Sea lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, seguía siendo tan jodidamente sexy.

Sonreí para mis adentros al pensar que él era todo mío.

Entre en el ascensor y esa chiquilla entro detrás de mí. Parecía un fantasma.

El ascensor iba subiendo hasta que de la nada se corto la luz, y por ende esto se quedo.

-XINIA, TENGO MIEDO A LA OSCURIDAD -Grito esa chica.

Rodé mis ojos.

-Señora Winchester niña, la próxima vez que no me llames así te lo tatuó con una navaja en la frente para que no se te olvide -.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

**(Pov Atenea)**

Jared estaba en la sala de espera tomando un café. Yo cogí uno de la máquina y me senté a su lado. Teníamos un par de pacientes en común y la verdad era que la luz iba y venía en las salas comunes.

-Qué coño le pasará a la luz- siseé-.

-No lo sabemos... oye Atenea... tú... y yo... podemos... podemos... que dar un día y tomar un café-.

-Lo estamos tomando justo ahora- miré a Jared con el ceño fruncido-.

-Me refiero en privado tu y yo-.

Me tocó el pelo y metió una mecha de mi cabello tras mi oreja.

-Quizás... en mi casa a las diez...-.

Negué con la cabeza y me levanté. Él se levantó y cerró la puerta de la sala de espera.

-¿Qué coño haces?-.

-Vamos, se como me miras... eres una calienta braguetas-.

-Te estás confundiendo...-.

-No me confundo, eres una calienta braguetas, casada con un viejo millonario que no le puede dar lo que busca...-.

Me sujetó de la cintura con las manos, intenté separarme pero no me dejó, me acercó a él y pude oler su perfume, demasiado empalagoso.

-SUELTAME-.

-Eh, te ha dicho que la sueltes- gracias a Dios Eliagiar entró en la sala-.

Jared levantó las manos y miró a Eliagiar.

-Estás despedido-.

-No te conviene hacer eso, se porque montasteis todo esto... sé que apellido intentais ocultar todos-.

Eliagiar se acercó a Jared, ambos eran de la misma altura.

-¿Y sabes quién soy yo muchacho?-.

V, mi V, estaba justo detrás de Eliagiar que lo apartó y miró de frente a Jared con sus ojos color diamante, le sacaba una cabeza de altura y era casi como dos veces más grande que él. V bajó su rostro a su altura y lo miró fijamente.

-Qué coño eres tú- siseó Jared-.

-Yo soy V Casannova-.

V sacó su arma de su cadera, un revolver grande y plateado con cachas blancas y lo puso en la sien del chico.

-Y si ahora mismo no estuviese MI MUJER- gritó las dos últimas palabras- y si no estuviese ella presente pintaría con tus seso esta sala blanca, aun que pensándolo mejor te llevaré a mi sótano y me divertiré haciéndote tragar tu propia piel... no sin antes cortarte esas manos por tocar a mi esposa-.

Retrocedí un paso, estaba temblando, intenté serenarme.

Jared miró a V, estaba asustado, casi a punto de mearse encima.

V dio un golpe de gracia en la cabeza de Jared dejándolo inconsciente.

Deslizó un cigarrillo en su boca y lo encendió.

-Atenea, sube al coche y espérame allí-.

-pero yo...-.

-¡SUBE AHORA MISMO!-.

Me estremecí y asentí, obediente fui hacia el coche. Sabía que me castigaría...


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Respire todo lo hondo que pude.

Se habían encendido las luces de emergencia del hospital, para colmo esta niña que estaba aquí era un poco rara, y yo decir eso, ya era mucho.

Busque el paquete de cigarrillo que estaba en el bolsillo de la bata blanca que llevaba.

-Señora Winchester -

Mire a esa chiquilla fijamente.

Las luces del ascensor se habían encendido, y ella sonreía.

-¿qué quieres niña? -.

-no soy una niña señora... -se acerco hacia mi - y puedo demostrarle -.

-¿cómo? -

-he visto como me mira con su boca cerca de la mía -me desea -

Parpadee algunas veces.

-¿perdón?, ¿hablas enserio niña? -

Me aleje un paso pero ella me sujeto del brazo acercándome a su cuerpo.

-ahora mismo vera lo que puedo hacerle -

Susurro con sus labios prácticamente pegados a los míos.

Estuve a punto de levantar mi mano para pegarle un puñetazo pero la puerta del ascensor se abrieron y apareció Hakon.

Al verlo trague en seco, no estaba bien.

En su mano tenía la cabeza de Sebastian la cual dejo caer y esta rodo a los pies de esa chica.

-Hakon..-

-CALLATE -.

No dije mas nada y me hice a un lado.

Ella chica miro aterrada a mi marido y dio un paso hacia atrás pegándose contra la pared.

-Tú -siseo Hakon a esa niña - Te has equivocado. NADIE TOCA LO QUE ES MIO, NADIE -

-Yo...-

Pero Hakon no la dejo terminar, de la nada saco un cuchillo, y era uno de nuestros cuchillos de nuestra cocina. En un rápido movimiento acerco a ella y corto la vena yugular.

Cayo al suelo, y la sangre no dejaba de salir.

Hakon levanto su hacha y en un solo movimiento corto la cabeza de esa chica, cogio la cabeza del suelo como la cabeza de Sebastian.

Me miro fijamente, sus ojos se habían vuelto oscuros.

Mire hacia el suelo, estaba cabreado.

-no hice nada -susurre.

-si sabes lo que te conviene te callaras -siseo y me sujeto del pelo con su mano libre sacándome del ascensor.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

**(Pov Eliagiar)**

Decidí dar privacidad a los señores Casannova. Y no me hubiese sorprendido tanto el hecho de ver a Hakon Winchester con dos cabezas, un hacha y arrastrando a su mujer del pelo mientras esta se quejaba.

"Un cigarrillo no te vendría mal"-.

Me fui a mi despacho, sabía que aquí no se podía fumar, pero bueno... se suponía que yo era uno de los jefes y que podía hacer todo lo que yo quería.

Al entrar encendí un cigarrillo y cerré la puerta detrás de mí pero casi me atraganto.

"¿Qué coño pasa con el personal hoy? menos mal que no teníamos trabajo serio"-.

Camila, mi enfermera estaba desnuda masturbándose sobre mi escritorio. Me estaba mirando y gimiendo todo lo alto que podía.

"M.I.E.R.D.A"-.

-Si haces el favor de bajar de ahí...- dije apagando el cigarrillo-.

-Venga conmigo doctor...-.

-No, en serio, baja de ahí, y vete-.

La puerta se abrió y Dasha entró mirando la escena.

-Esto no es lo que parece Dasha... al entrar me la encontré aquí-.

-Lo se... te he estado espiando por las cámaras- dijo señalando a la cámara que había en una esquina-.

Ella se acercó arrastrando a la otra chica, me hice para atrás viendo como le daba una soberana paliza y finalmente partía su cuello contra el escritorio.

-Vamos a casa-.

-¿Oh qué?- dije medio sonriendo-.

-O te llevaré yo-.

"Vaya vaya, la niña quiere jugar"-.

Asentí y me comencé a quitar la bata.

-No, la quiero puesta-.

Salió antes que yo, volví a abrochar la bata blanca y la seguí hacia el coche.

**(Pov Anny)**

-Entonces... yo tengo el segundo horario los lunes-.

-Si...- dijo Christian-.

Estábamos en su despacho y yo estaba de pie mirando en la mesa el horario.

Las manos de Christian se posaron en mi cintura y me giró para que lo mirase.

Lo miré sin entender que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué haces?-.

-Me gustas mucho Anny-.

Tragué saliva.

-Estoy casada-.

-Si... con un hombre que podría ser tu padre-.

-No hables así de él-.

-Yo puedo darte todo lo que él no te da, y puedo hacer que la gente no te mire mal por la calle al verte de la mano de semejante pervertido-.

Le crucé la cara de un guantazo.

-Basta no hables así de él, suéltame-.

Me subió a la mesa de escritorio y pataleé gritando intentando que me soltase.

La puerta no tardó demasiado en abrirse.

Hannival estaba fumando y sostenía un bate en su mano izquierda.

-Suéltala-.

-Estábamos ocupados-.

"Oh, no te conviene cabrear a Hannival Casannova"-.

Christian sacó un arma de la bata de su bolsillo, algo que nos sorprendió a los dos, le dio en el brazo a Hannival y grité pero él ni se inmutó, avanzó hacia Christian y le golpeó en la cabeza.

-Tapate los ojos Anny-.

Me tapé los ojos con las manos y escuché el bate contra algo.

Escuché que estaba fumando cuando acabó de machacar algo... no quería ver, no quería.

Me tomó en brazos y me sacó de allí.

-No sabes lo que te haré en llegar a casa niña desobediente-.

Me dio con la mano en el trasero con fuerza e hizo que me sobresaltase.

"No quiero que se enfade... no quiero"-.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

**(Pov Judith)**

Estaba junto a Roger terminando de ordenar unos expedientes de los pacientes.

Sentía su mirada, pero me hacia la tonta.

-me gusta tu pelo Judith -dijo él.

Asentí leve.

-gracias -susurre.

-nunca vi a una chica con ese color -dijo de nuevo -a ti te queda muy bien -.

Di un paso hacia atrás chocándome contra la pared.

Roger sonriendo se acerco hacia mí. Con sus manos toco mi rostro besando mi mejilla delicadamente.

Abrí grandes mis ojos y me tense.

-Eres una bella chica Judith -me miro sonriendo -y no es justo que estés casado con ese zombie -

Arrugue la frente.

-no hables así de mi marido -.

-bah, ese viejo podría ser tu padre mi dulce Judith -.

-quiero que te alejes de mi -sisee -ahora -

-me gusta las chicas con carácter -.

Quiso besarme pero gire mi cabeza y al mismo momento sentí como se alejaba de mi.

Lo mire y Troy estaba allí, y como si de un muñeco se tratase saco a Roger arrastrando de allí mientras lo sujetaba del cabello con una sola mano y facilidad.

-te quedas aquí -ordeno enfadado.

Asentí apenas.

Cuando salieron de la sala donde estábamos se escucho algunos golpes, y como Roger gritaba, huesos romperse... Y después nada. Troy volvió.

-yo... -

Pero no pude decir nada que me cruzo la cara, me tape mi rostro y me puse a llorar sintiendo como Troy me sujetaba fuerte fuerte del brazo y me sacaba de allí.

**(Pov Dario)**

-¿Pero qué coño pasa hoy en el hospital? -.

Estaba en la cocina del hospital, la cual era la verdadera razón por los que los Casannova. Mi familia, habitan montado todo esto.

Maluk, nieto hijo de mi primo Verio Casannova, trabaja aquí.

Solo se encogió de hombros y siguió con su trabajo.

-me he cruzado con V y Atenea, con Hakon y Xinia, con Hannival y Anny, y por ultimo con Troy y Judith, y todos iguales sin mencionar a Dasha y al Eliagiar...-

-quien sabe...-dijo Maluk como si nada.

Rode mis ojos y apoye mi cabeza contra la pared.

Que rara... era mi familia.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11**_

**EPILOGO**

**(Pov V)**

Fumé mi cigarrillo ordenando los papeles que tenía encima de la mesa de mi escritorio.

Escuché el ruido de la puerta.

-Hola- dijo Rapuncel entrando fumando-.

-Hola-.

-¿cómo estás?-.

-Relajado-.

-Ya has castigado a tu mujer ¿verdad?-.

-Eso no te importa-.

-Pues yo lo he hecho con tu hija ¿sabes?-.

-Basta-.

-Hola- ese fue Hannival- V... tienes los informes-.

-Si los tengo- dije dándoselos-.

-Hola Hakon- dijo acercándose hacia mí-.

-Hola- respondió-.

-¿Y el zombie?-.

-Está durmiendo-.

-¿En tu cama?- dije riendo, Hakon hizo lo mismo-.

-No, está durmiendo con tu nieta, por lo que se, ha suplicado-.

-Oye, cierra la boca- dijo Hakon-.

Hannival puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿O me matarás tocando las cuerdas de tu guitarra?-.

-Basta- dije respirando hondo-.

-¿Oye y Dasha?- preguntó Hakon-.

-Ella... ella... estaba con su marido en su piso, Eliagiar me llamó- explicó Hakon-.

-Oh- dijo Hannival-.

-Al parecer ella estaba castigándolo-.

Hannival puso los ojos en blanco y yo me senté.

Troy no tardó mucho en venir y sentarse al lado de Hannival.

-Mañana nosotros seleccionaremos al personal del hospital- dijo hannival- bueno ya está seleccionado, son gente mayor y experimentada...-.

-Muy bien, muy bien, nada de hombres guapos- dijo Hakon-.

-Ni de niños con cara de ángel- ese fue Troy-.

-Ni tampoco idiotas con ojos claros y ropa de deporte- seseó Hannival-.

-Y por supuesto nada de hijos de puta rubios con apariencia de Ken- dije fumando-.

-Amen!- gritó Hakon- vamos invito a unas copas-.

Asentimos y le seguimos hacia la cocina.

* * *

_**Gracias a todas x leer esta historia, esperamos poder seguir contando con ustedes. Un saludo de Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi**_


End file.
